The Ties That Bind
by SpencerHastings2011
Summary: Weeks before Hermione Gramger's seventh year starts her family is brutally attacked. In a burst of last stitch accidental magic Hermione nearly drains her magical core. Hovering near death, her magical core refusing to heal itself, she has to be bound to the person who's magic is most compatible with hers. Severus Snape, the man who had a plan and it was falling apart rapidly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey my regular followers and hopefully some new people. Welcome to The Ties That Bind. I don't own anything besides the plot and potential OC's. I do plan on finishing The Letters We Wrote. I have several chapters of this finished and will probably post them on a weekly to biweekly basis. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

One:

Poppy Pomfrey brushed the curls out of Miss Granger's face. The poor dear was still in the stasis charm she'd put her under hours ago. The mediwitch was exhausted, three hours of healing the frail body of the, nearly eighteen year old, witch on her table.

Poppy ran a few more scans. Hermione's magical core wasn't healing. The young witch had depleted her magical core in one last burst of magic to save herself and her family. _The poor girl, she has no one left. She needs a partner. Someone to see her through this war._

Severus stormed into the infirmary, "Is she?"

"Still alive, but just. I have her in a stasis. Severus she's not going to live unless we find someone her magic is extremely compatible with. A bonding is the only thing that will help her core heal," Poppy said.

Albus came into the infirmary, with less theatrics, than the young potions master. "We found someone Poppy."

"Please tell me it isn't Mr. Weasley, the youngest," she whispered, stroking Hermione's hair once more.

"No Poppy, it's someone with far more intelligence than that barbaric dunderhead," Severus said, looking down at the young woman. If he was going to go through with this, he couldn't see her as a student any longer.

"Who Albus? Severus?" she asked.

"Severus here, is the only one, with a core compatible with Miss Granger's, enough to heal her,"Albus said.

Severus exhaled, "Once we're bound to each other, I'll be the only one to touch her, healing or other wise. I don't want to damn this woman to death."

Poppy cupped his cheeks with her hands, "My dear sweet man, you'll live through this war. You both will."

"I don't want to damn her to me. Potter said, anything that will help her, anything." Severus looked down at the young witch again. "I hate myself enough as is."

Poppy sighed, "I'll give you time, Severus." She turned on her heal, leaving Severus with Hermione.

"You deserve a choice in this Miss Granger," he whispered.

"She'd choose to live, my boy," Albus said, from his newly acquired spot across the infirmary. "We all choose life. Severus. Especially in the darkest of times."

"Then do it. We'll deal with the ramifications later. She's too young to die like this," Severus said, stroking the girl's blood matted hair.

Dumbledore nodded, "Severus if you die before her magic is fully restored, she'll die too."

The potions master nodded. "Understood."

Dumbledore took his wand out of the pocket of his robes, he exhaled. The binding enchantment rolled off of his tounge.

Severus looked down at Hermione, "I bind myself to thee. I bind my magic and my soul to you, to heal, to strengthen, to care, to...love."

A blinding white light surrounded the pair, forcing Hermione's broken body out of the stasis. She gasped choking on the blood pooling in her mouth. Severus touched her arm, stilling her. He pulled out his want and set to work healing his wife.

...

Several hours later Severus sat across from her bed, holding her hand. For his core to truly heal hers either they would have to consummate their marriage, not an option, or they would have to physically touch one another, often. He sighed, "I tried to save you. I'm sorry my... wife. I tried to stop this. Hermione I'm sorry."

Dumbledore came back into the infirmary, "How is she?"

"Stable. Critical, but stable. Her magic seems to be enjoying mine. I can feel hers, tingle," Severus said, wincing at the last word.

"When will she wake?"

"Could be hours, could be days." Severus stroked her hair. "She might never. Her magic will never be the same."

"How do you tell your prized pupil you married them to save their life Albus? How dare I condem her to this?"he snapped, hitting the arm of his chair. "How dare you condemn her to this?"

Albus sighed, "Marriage is a rocky road my boy." With that he disappeared through the floo.

"Arse."

He looked down at Hermione, "Wake up. Please wake up."

...

Severus ran scanning spells on her multiple times before dawn finally broke over the horizon. Poppy came to him with a tray of breakfast, "You need to rest."

"You can't touch her now that I'm bound to her," he said.

"Severus, I can't heal her but I can run scans, and call for you if there is a problem. Just sleep for a few hours," Poppy said.

"I have to continue to touch her. Her health will decline rapidly, she'll die." He looked over at Hermione.

"Severus the bond will affect you differently, you'll-"

"Develope feelings for the girl?" he scoffed, "Hardly."

Poppy handed him the tray. "Eat. Sleep. Don't argue. The minute she wakes or her condition changes I'll come for you. Guilt. It isn't a way to start a relationship. You did what you could."

"I knew this was going to happen. I knew someone was going to be attacked. A muggleborn. I didn't think and now her family is dead, and she's barely clinging to life and I'm not supposed to feel guilty. She's my student. I wanted her to apprentice under me this year. The god damn letter is still sitting on my desk, waiting to be owled."He looked down at Hermione. "I've failed once again."

"Go to bed Severus, I've heard enough. Use the private ward off of my office. Rest, you can't heal her if you're exhausted." Poppy touched his arm. "Go now. I'll watch over her."

He nodded once, doing as he was told. The young potions master sank onto the stark white bed feeling every bit of his thirty six years, plus another fifty or so.

He laid back closing his eyes. All he could see was the young woman on the cot in the next room covered in blood, her family home burning around her. Dead Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange. Her burst of magic took out the death eaters her wand hadn't.

 _Severus ran into the Granger family home the wards he'd set going off. He'd warded himself against the blaze looking for Hermione. He crosses over the body of her father, throat slashed, tounge cut out to stop the screams. Bellatrix must have been bored._

 _He saw her mother naked , Lucius and Rastaban had their fun. Severus held his stomach, as bile rose to his throat, he hoped the poor woman had already been driven mad. He prayed her daughter hadn't seen her mother violently raped, and mutilated. He prayed Hermione wasn't in the same state. He searched the house; finding her in the library._

 _He crouched down checking for her pulse and closing what wounds he could. She was alive but barely. He sent Albus a patronus to lower the wards. He had to get her to Poppy now._

 _He gathered the whisp of a girl and apperated into Hogwarts._

 _He slammed his fist on Albus' desk. "You're asking me to bind myself to my student. I got her almost killed tonight. I got her family killed. She could die in Poppy's hands."_

 _"Severus you're magic is the only one that's compatible with hers, the only one who can truly heal her. If you don't do this she'll die. You know what the prophecy said. We won't win if she dies. She's your partner. She's your equal. She's the great spy's handler. She's you're other half in every way." Albus roared._

 _"Yes, and I've treated her like shit. I had a plan. A plan to train her. It surely wasn't going off to marry her," Severus said, "I had a fucking plan. And yet again I have no control over our futures. She's my student."_

 _"If she dies, you won't be far behind her. The pressure will finally kill you, think about that Severus," Albus stated._

 _"You and I are the only ones that know about the prophecy, and I plan on keeping it that way," Severus stormed of the Headmaster's office, and back down to the infirmary._

 _He'd had a plan damn it._

He sat up in the bed, checking his pocket time piece. He'd slept for nearly six hours. He rushed out of the ward, and into the infirmary. Poppy was sitting in his chair, reading. Hermione was still asleep.

"No change. Her core is still weak. Your magic seems to hover around hers, coaxing it, trying to get hers to heal." Poppy sighed, "What am I missing here Severus?"

"The magic is compatible. I can't explain it," he said.

"You can and you won't. I know the difference dear boy," Poppy said, standing up. "Since you're back and lying I'll leave and talk to Albus."

He nodded, taking her seat to keep watch. He read until almost midnight. Checking his time piece again he whispered another, "I'm sorry."

"Will you stop apologizing. You're guilt makes me want to throw up," a raspy voice snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since my mother in law is officially in town. I thought I'd post chapter two a bit early. Just to clarify this is the summer before her seventh year, and Snape didn't kill Dumbledore. So we're very AU here. I probably won't post again until July 1st once she's back in California. Your reviews have been amazing and thank you so much.**

* * *

Two:

They had talked amicably after he had told her the news of her parents murders. He had held her while she sobbed. Finally after a few hours Severus cast the final diagnostic spells on Hermione as she sipped from a cup of broth. "How are you feeling?"

"To be honest Professor I'm terrified," she whispered.

"Miss Granger I'm so sorry for your losses," he apologized.

"I've asked you to stop with that. I don't want apologies. I want to know what's wrong with me." She sat the mug down. "What happened?"

"You had a burst of accidental magic that nearly drained your magical core. The only way to save your life was to bind you to the person whom your magic is the most compatible with," he said.

"What does that mean?"

"Miss Granger you're technically a married woman," he said.

Hermione blinked. "No I had plans. The continent, world travels, French lovers, a career. I wanted my own apothecary. I wanted a career in potions." She rubbed her eyes as the tears flooded down her cheeks.

He squeezed her hand. "Miss Granger you haven't asked who your spouse is."

"I'm a coward. I don't belong in Gryffindor. I don't want to know," she said.

He nodded. "I wouldn't either. What if you still got to do those things?"

"I highly doubt it," she said.

"Miss Granger I happen to know your new spouse quite well, I doubt he'll hold you down," he said.

"What's my new sur name Professor?"she asked.

Severus took a deep breath. "Snape. Miss Granger. Your new sur name is Snape."

Hermione spit out her broth. "Excuse me."

"Miss Granger-"

"Hermione please. Call me Hermione," she said.

"Hermione, then. I know this is the last thing you want," he said.

"It's your magic I feel. That warmth. It's you," she said, "You won't hold me back."

"I might object to the French lovers, eventually," he said, "The potions career that I can help you with." He handed her an envelope. "I had planned on sending this out later in the week."

She took the envelope opening it slowly. She scanned the missive. "I accept."

"Miss Gra- Hermione you don't have to," he stated.

"This is what I've wanted since I came here. Yes my life isn't mine anymore. I need to make this decision. I need this control." She sighed.

Severus nodded. "Understood."

Hermione exhaled. "So we're married?"

"We are. Hermione this bond is irreversible. It can't be dissolved," he said, "I couldn't let you die."

"Because I'm valuable to Harry. To the Order," she said, "I understand. No misconceptions."

He nodded. Letting her think what she must.

"How does our bond work? Do we need to-"

"Touching is fine. Nearness, hand holding. Sex is off the table," he stated.

She nodded. "I don't think I could. Not after what was done to my mother. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust again. I'm terrified you'll hurt me."

Severus held out his hand. She took it hers shaking as she reached for it. "I swear on my life Hermione Granger-Snape I will never force you into anything. I will do anything I can to protect you."

She smiled at him, the light never touched her eyes. "I swear to be your confidante. Your friend."

He nodded. "I'll be able to take you back to our quarters tomorrow. Well, today."

She nodded. "Can I rest now?"

"Yes. I'll be here."

"Okay." She laced her fingers through his. "This is the start of a beautiful friendship Professor."

"Call me Severus."

"Good night Severus," she yawned.

...

Severus settled her into his sitting room. She was still too weak to walk, so he had carried her to the dungeons. She tucked a blanket around her legs.

"Severus, thank you, for saving me," she whispered.

He nodded. "Get some rest, and ignore the giant white menace to society. She's temperamental."

"You have a cat?"

He nodded. "She'll show herself eventually."

"Is Crooks?"

"Your burst of magic, killed everything in the house," he stated.

Her eyes welled up, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione it will be okay."

She nodded, "Why did you do this? Bind yourself to me. Haven't you done enough?"

"Miss Granger you're too young to die because of this war," he said simply, conjuring them a pot of tea with a wave of his hand.

"And what happens to me if you die?" she questioned.

He exhaled. "If your core hasn't healed, you'll die. I'm going to do my very best to keep us alive until the end of this. Then we'll get old. Or in my case older." He held a cup out to her.

Hermione took it. "Thank you. Will we be able to live together?"

"Miss Granger- Hermione we have no choice." He sipped his tea.

She nodded, "French lovers are out. Big tick off my bucket list."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry Hermione."

She shook her head. "It's kind of an impossible list anyways."

"Whats on it?"

"Stupid stuff. It doesn't matter. The big one was my own apothecary. That was the most important. I wanted to stand on my own, away from Harry and Ronald," she took a deep breath, "Again stupid."

He sighed, "It's not stupid to want a life. Wanting your own way is never stupid."

"The past twenty-four hours you've been the most encouraging, and supportive than you have in the last six years I've sat in your classroom." She finished off her tea wincing as she tried to get comfortable.

"Pain?"

"Some. I'll be fine." She rested her head on the back of the leather couch. "Why are you being kind?"

"Because I'm not a bad man. Despite popular belief," he sighed.

"Why do this job? Why spy?" She closed her eyes waiting for his response.

"I failed someone I cared about, and atoned," he said.

"Honesty I like it."

"Only way we're going to survive the rest of our lives." He poured them another cup of tea.

"Promise to always be honest with me, and I'll be honest with you," she said.

"I'll do my best," he promised.

The pair sipped their tea in silence. She looked over at him, studying the man she was bound to. His black hair was tied back, with a leather cord, charcol eyes staring off into the fire. She wanted to say he wasn't handsome. The more she watched him the more he sparked her interest.

She sipped her tea, eyes trailing his masculine jawline, and nose. He wasn't borishly handsome, cookie cutter. He was interesting. Different.

"Can I touch you?" she asked.

He gave a curt nod. She sat up straight ignoring the pain she was in. She reached out, tucking a strand of silky black hair behind his ear. He turned facing her. Heat creeped up her cheeks, "Sorry that was inexcusable."

She went to sit back in her spot, he grabbed her hand. "Hermione you're okay. You'll ache to touch me, because of the bond. It's okay. If you need to touch me, or me to touch you. It's okay," he murmured, "You need to heal."

She nodded once. "Thank you."

"Anything you need just ask," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter three a day earlier than planned, in honor of me not killing my Mother in Law while she was in town. Hey I spent a full day with her I dserve a fish bowl or six.**

* * *

Three:

Hermione drug her feet to bed. It was four days into her 'marriage' with the surly potions master, and she couldn't sleep without waking them both up; with her blood chilling screams. She had to admire her husband he'd slowly talk her down from the nightmare, holding her tightly, swearing nothing would happen to her again. Did she believe him? No. Did she want to? Yes.

Severus was already in their bed, reading a muggle novel. He looked up at her, over his silver reading glasses. "Hermione take the dreamless sleep. Please."

"No," she replied, climbing into her side.

"You're not going to heal like this," he stated, the readers slipping down his nose slightly.

She yawned, "Maybe I don't want to heal. Maybe I'm sick of this. I'm trapped in this castle, with a husband who can barely meet my eye on a good day. I can't do the most basic of charm work. I can't live like this forever."

"You won't, if you heal. A couple of drops every other night won't form an addiction," he said.

She shook her head, "No."

"Miss Granger you need rest," he snapped. The last several nights had worn on him. He wanted sleep and he knew she needed it.

"Last I checked Professor, I'm an adult and can handle myself," she hissed.

"Fat lot of good that's doing us," he snarled, "Take a few drops, before I force you too. By your own will or an Imperio. You decide, quickly or I decide for you." He toyed with his wand.

Hermione grabbed the vile off the night table, "You're a right bastard you know that right?"

"So I've been told," he said, "Good choice Miss Granger."

She took the prescribed three drops, glaring at him as the drops settled on her tongue. "I hate you."

"I can't blame you for that Miss Granger," he replied, extinguishing the candles around the room, with a flick of his wrist.

Hermione settled into their bed, the same awkwardness, settled over them, as it had every night for the past two weeks. She stared up at the ceiling, as her husband laid stiff as board a few feet from her. Hermione reached out, taking his hand from their neutral space.

"Will this ever end?" she asked.

"No, not until the bond is consummated," he replied, her tiny hand was cold in his, the little lioness had not adapted to the cold dungeons.

She exhaled sharply, pulling her hand from his, and rolling over, facing away from him. "I don't want this."

"Neither do I Miss Granger, but we have to make the best of it. For the greater good," he replied.

"You actually believe that line? It's Dumbledore's way to keep Harry complacent, and apparently you too." She turned facing him, "Ridiculous."

He laughed, it was a rich deep laugh, "Miss Granger, horrible things have happened because of Albus' trump for the greater good. Never assume I believe it for a minute. I've seen the master minds of both sides."

Hermione nodded, with a small yawn. "You laughed."

"I do that on occasion," he said.

She yawned again, the potion was taking affect. "I like your laugh, it's rich. Try to do it more."She rubbed her heavy eye lids.

He sighed, the side effects of the dream less sleep were kicking in. Soon enough his young bride would be snoring. He looked over at her, she'd already fallen asleep, the best part of the potion. First time users were knocked out quickly. Severus tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sweet dreams."

He laid in their bed for several silent moments trying desperately to stop his mind and sleep. Severus looked around the room, Hermione's personal effects we're hard to find. She wasn't trying to make her new quarters homey. Then again the room was sparce to begin with. That's it, I'll ask her to redecorate, the room is charmed to do whatever she wants done, it'll help her feel at ease, he surmised.

He sat up, sliding off the bed into ea stand, he went to their sitting room. Again, he appraised the room, candles flickering about lighting the dark space, I'll let her unleashed in the whole of our quarters. I never really did anything after Horace, the old fool, left.

Yes, now he had a plan. Something to help her adjust easier. Gryffindor's couldn't have idle hands, he knew that much.

Severus poured himself a glass of firewhiskey, sipping the amber liquid. He sat by the slowly diminishing fire, feet propped up on the foot stool. He rolled up his sleeve, staring at the dark mark, waiting for the burn. He hadn't been summoned since the night before the attack on Miss Granger.

How was he to explain his new wife? He knew how to explain her apprenticeship; but their marriage. That was beyond him. He looked down at the brand on his arm, then his empty ring finger. He never expected to live long enough to marry her. He remembered the prophecy Sybil had all but shouted at him the Halloween before her first year.

The dark one who's heart belongs in the light, will find his match in wit and intelligence. The brightest witch of her age, will find solace in the dark knight, in her darkest times. She'll be his confidant and keeper; he'll be her rock and lover. They each will survive the darkness because of the other.

He had oblivated Sybil after her prophecy. His heart sank once Miss Granger was deemed the brightest witch of her age. He'd damned her, she was too innocent to be tied to the likes of him.

He finished his drink, staring off into the fire, when he felt the burn from the mark and heard her scream. He cursed running to her, Hermione was in the middle of their bed, soaking wet. He pulled her to him, "Shhhh. You're safe. I've got you. I'm here." You'll never be alone with me. I swear it

She sobbed into his shoulder, as the burning became hard to ignore. He stroked her hair, "I have to leave you."

She pulled back. "He's calling. He knows. He's going to kill you."

"No he's not. I'll return. He needs me, and my lies. I'm too valuable," he vowed, "I'll be back soon."

She nodded, knowing this was her new normal. Her new life. Hermione squeezed his hand. "Please come back safe."

He nodded, deciding silence was easier. He'd tell her of their fate eventually. He left her side, going to his wardrobe. He pulled out the heavy death eater robes, and mask.

"You're not one of them are you, you're not playing the headmaster?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"Miss Granger, you have to trust me and my motives. I'm in this to keep myself, and now you alive," he stated.

She nodded. "Understood."

He left through the floo in a flurry of emerald flames. She puffed up her pillows, leaning back against them. She tried to accio the book he was reading wandlessly. Something that was effortless a week ago. Nothing. So she rearranged his pillows and slid over to his side of the bed. She grabbed the book and started reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another week another chapter. Enjoy guys.**

* * *

Four:

While Hermione read, theories on blood magic; Severus stood in the ball room of Malfoy Manor, awaiting his other master. The manor had always been a cold home, but now with the Dark Lord taking residence, it was ice.

The Dark Lord entered the ball room, taking his throne. Severus dropped to his knees, staring at the ground.

"Rise," Voldemort commanded.

Severus stood and bowed. "My lord."

"I've been told the Granger girl is still alive," Voldemort hissed.

"Yes my lord," Severus said.

"She killed six of my death eaters, with her magical outburst." The Dark Lord, ran his fingers over his wand. "Her magical core was almost destroyed. Do you know why she's still alive?"

"Yes my lord. Her magical core was bonded to another's," Severus said.

"Who's core?" Voldemort questioned, his wand now firmly in his hand.

Severus cleared his throat. "Mine. Dumbledore bound her to me."

"Excellent," the Dark Lord hissed, "You're bound to a common mudblood whore, suiting." The snake like man cackled. "The problem with you Severus is you've always worn your weaknesses on your sleeve." The Dark Lord raised his wand. "Crucio."

The pain engulfed Severus, thousands of knives stabbed at him. He dropped to his knees, screaming out. He writhed, on the stone floor.

Voldemort released him from the crucio, "What do you have planned for her. "

Severus stood, he cleared his throat. "She was to be my apprentice, on Dumbledore's orders. I was to train her, to become the Order's potions mistress, and apothecary. That I will continue to do, if not the Headmaster will grow suspicious of my alliances."

Voldemort nodded, "We can't have that."

Severus exhaled, "Not if you're to win my lord."

Voldemort fingered his wand, "How do you plan on handling this new endeavor?"

"As close to the belt as possible sir. She trusts me. I 'saved' her. I'll get her to tell me Potter's moves," Severus stated, his tone of voice cruel. He'd mentally dubbed it his Death Eater voice.

"Leave," Voldemort commanded, ending the meeting abruptly.

Severus nodded, leaving the manor; grateful he made it out of the Dark Lord's presence with his life, and now Hermione's. He walked past the wards, and apperated to he grounds outside Hogwarts.

...

Hermione had fallen asleep curled up on his side of their bed. Severus smiled, the woman, his wife, was making him soft. Severus put his robes back in the wardrobe, wincing. The residual pain from the crucio, making him ache.

He changed, settling into bed. He touched her shoulder, maintaining the contact she needed. She shifted, rolling over to settle into his warmth. Severus wrapped his arm around her tightly. He would have never guessed independent Hermione Granger was a cuddler. He also would have never guessed, he'd enjoy being cuddled.

He had rebuked Lily's advances as a child, watching his father beat his mother, and then his own beatings. He swore he would never marry, never have children. Never let anyone close enough to cuddle him, just quick fucks to take the edge off. Nothing meaningful. Certainly no wife.

Now here he was married, to one of his students, and cuddling. Fate was a fickle bitch. He settled in, getting comfortable, Hermione snuggled closer.

Maybe cuddling wasn't so bad after all.

...

Severus woke up to a cold bed, and humming from the sitting room. Hermione was making tea. She always hummed, while she made tea. Severus smiled, life wasn't so bad after all.

He slipped out of bed, going to the door frame and leaned against it. He watched her move about their sitting room and kitchenette.

Her innate sense of grace, caught him off guard. She was a beautiful young woman, inside and out. Her strength amazed him, he hadn't known anyone as well kept together as Hermione. She'd been through hell and back, and kept fighting.

They were the same in a lot of ways. He watched her check her timer, and smile slightly. She went back to the breakfast she was cooking.

He cleared his throat, letting himself be known after several minutes of observing her. She jumped, spinning around and facing him.

She smiled at him, "Good morning."

He nodded, "You need rest."

"So do you. I can feel you. Your magic," she said, "It's weakened. Not because of me. You were crucioed last night."

He sighed. "This is problematic."

"Now you see how I feel," she said, turning and finishing their breakfast. "I wanted to do something nice for you. Breakfast in bed. A peace offering, because of how difficult this has been. How difficult I've been."

He crossed the sitting room. He held out his hand for her. She still flinched when he reached out for her. She took his hand, and slowly came to him. He pulled her into a hug. She was as stiff as a board in his arms for several moments, before relaxing. He sighed, "You're not a burden Hermione. Don't think that for a minute. We're in this together."

She nodded, breathing him in; herbs, soap, and something she couldn't place that was distinctly her husband. "Okay." She pulled away from him. "What happened last night?"

Severus said nothing, he only gathered their breakfasts, and took them back to their room. She followed him.

He took his side of the bed back. "We're resting today. We both need it as so so astutely put it."

"What happened last night?" She questioned, taking up her spot.

"The Dark Lord isn't happy about our new arrangement. He's now under the impression I'm close to you to get information on Saint Potter. I'm to build your trust in me, as your Master, and now husband, to get Potter's plans," he said, his dark grey eyes meeting hers.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, "And I'm to help you do this?"

He nodded, "We'll fake the information, once I've 'built your trust'. Hermione your safety is my top priority."

Hermione took her tea and sipped it. "What do I have to do?"

"We'll start on getting your magic strong again, then we'll train you," he said.

The pair sat in silence, eating their breakfast.

"Hermione it will be alright," he murmured.

"I know I trust you, Severus," she replied, her gaze meeting his.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry guys it's been awhile. I've been trying to get my oldest school ready. My husband got hurt at work. I've been getting registered for college. We had VBS at church which was insanity. Then there was general human shittiness by my former best friend of 14 years. Needless to say I've had my hands full. Plus tomorrow is my four year wedding anniversary. PS. I'm on tumblr lynds-21**

* * *

Five:

All hell had broken loose in the last hour. Word had gotten out about Hermione and Severus' new arrangement amongst the Order.

The pair had lounged around their quarters, Hermione occasionally breaking the silence to ask Severus a question about the advanced potions text he'd set her off to read.

Then Sirius Black stormed in wand raised. "You twisted son of a bitch."

Severus stood, shielding Hermione. "What do you want Black?"

Sirius looked at Hermione. "It's okay Mione. You're going home with me."

"So you want your precious Potter's best friend dead?" Severus snarled.

Sirius looked at Hermione. "You're not safe with this twisted pervert. Has he told you that he knew your parents we're going to be attacked? He knew you had a target on your back Mione."

Hermione stood up, beside her husband. "Is is true Severus?"

Severus shot Sirius a deadly glare. "I knew they were after muggle borns Hermione. Your family never came up in any meeting the Death Eaters had. The attack on your family was never told to me. I had no clue," he said, holding onto her hand. "Believe me, please."

Hermione searched his face for any lies, as she felt the sincerity from his magic. "I believe you. I trust you Severus."

Sirius exploded. "Hermione have you lost your mind or had the totally brainwashed you? He's one of them. He knew and let it happen. He's the reason your parents are dead." Sirius tried to go to Hermione, she stepped behind Severus.

Severus gave the dog a huge shove, "Back down Mutt."

Sirius stumbled back, as Hermione resumed the place by his side.

"Don't come near her Black. If you frighten her, she will have an outburst of magic, Hermione's magic is severely unstable. Her magical core is close to being nonexistent. It will kill her. My core is the only thing keeping her alive," Severus stated.

Sirius lowered his wand. "Do you honestly believe him Hermione?"

She nodded. "I trust him whole heartedly."

Sirius nodded. "I want you to come back to headquarters. You're safe there. Hermione he'll hand you over to Voldemort the first chance he gets."

"Black get out of my quarters," Severus snarled, pulling Hermione behind him.

"Not with out Hermione," Sirius said.

"I'm not leaving with you Sirius. I can't, the bond isn't consummated. My health will deplete the longer I'm away from Severus, until my core drains and I die," Hermione explained, "I need him."

"So you're just going to live with the man who signed your parent's death warrent, like nothing happened," Sirius hissed.

"Black I did not know. Had I and known I would have done everything in my power to save Miss Granger and her family. I would have blown my cover, Black," Severus snarled, he was physically shaking.

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. "Severus."

"That's bullshit Mione and you know it," Sirius hissed.

Severus rubbed his forehead. "Black there is one person in this room more valuable to the Order than me. It's Miss Granger. Once she's healed the Order has plans for her." He was half tempted to spill about the prophecy, and what she was supposed to become. "She's more important than your precious Potter."

Sirius looked at Hermione. "Mione."

"Please leave Sirius," she said.

Sirius went to reach for her, and she avoided him, hiding behind Severus again. "Hermione its just me."

"Do you not get it. She was violently attacked, she watched unspeakable things happen to her mother. She won't let anyone touch her, she doesn't trust anyone right now Mutt. Don't try to touch my wife again with out her expressed permission Black or I won't hesitate to kill you," Seveus said, raising his wand to Sirius' neck. "Now you were asked to leave."

He turned his back on the mutt, placing his hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I'm okay."

"Hermione you didn't have to lie to Black about believing me," he said.

Her eyes met his. She held his gaze steadily. "I didn't lie."

In that moment, he wanted to kiss her. No one had ever blindly trusted him. Not since Lily. Instead he pulled her to him, "Thank you, he whispered, kissing the crown of her head. "Thank you."

Hermione buried her face in his chest. "For?"

"Trusting me," he murmured, his voice as soft as silk.

Hermione pulled away from him. "Why wouldn't I trust you, Severus? We've sworn to be honest with one another. That's the only way this bond will thrive."

He nodded, "It's been a long time since anyone has trusted me."

Her heart broke, "That's not fair, you haven't done anything to not be trusted Severus."

"You Gryffindor's and your loyalty. Worse than bloody Hufflepuffs. Hermione I'm not a good man. Hell I'm not even close to being a half way decent man," he said.

Hermione nodded, deciding not to argue with him. "Severus be honest with me."

"Always Hermione, why?" He held onto her.

"Was I physically assaulted?" Hermione looked up at him, "I can't remember."

He exhaled. "You were never raped Hermione. They never touched you, in that sense. I believe you would have been next had your burst of magic not killed everyone. Rastaban's body was right next to yours. I have no doubt after he was done beating you he would have assaulted you."

Hermione finally broke, he'd watched her over the last couple of days. She'd kept herself together, after the initial shock of her parents murder. He held onto her tightly, whispering that he'd protect her with his very last breath. They were in this together now.

She took a deep shuddering breath, as he wiped her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

"This is what I'm here for. Hermione lean on me," he said.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "The Order knows."

"The Order knows, and I demanded Albus give you more time to heal before he ran to the Order," he hissed, "I need to have a word with Dumbledore. I'll ward our quarters, so only I can come in or out. Rest Hermione."

She nodded, releasing him and heading to their bedroom. She stood at the doorway, watching him disappear in the floo, midst the emerald flames.

She settled into their bed, running her hand over their sheets and duvet. Everything would be okay. They would make it out of the war. They would survive, grow old. Probably never exchange an 'I love you'. There would be companionship. That she determined she could live with. Someone she could easily make happy. Someone who could do the same for her. They would have a good life. Comfortable. She could accept comfortable.

Hermione rested her head on his pillow, breathing him in. Instantly She felt calmer. Her magic's way of calling to its match. She wondered what side effects their bond has. She made a mental note to experiment, after her kip. Yawning her eyes drifted closed, and for the first time in days Hermione was at peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry guys I'm a terrible writer. My college course has started. My kiddo celebrated her third birthday yesterday. It's been a busy month.**

* * *

Six:

Severus considered himself a patient man, one had to be when living a double life. Double life, he nearly chuckled at the thought. There was most definitely two sides to him. The taciturn potions master, and the man he was behind closed doors. The man Hermione was now getting used to. The real Severus, the moment the prophecy was spat out at him, he had worried about his little witch. Yet Hermione had proved herself time and time again. He was proud of his partner, he basked in her accomplishments, her brilliance. He'd had a plan damn it, slow and steady wins the race, and there was nothing slow about their predicament.

He landed on Albus' ugly Persian rug. One of these days he was going to set the thing on fire.

Albus sat behind his desk, slowly studying notes. Severus cleared his throat, startling the headmaster.

"Severus my boy come sit," Albus greeted catching his stride.

"You ran to the Order. She's still healing, and Black comes into my quarters thinking he owns her. You swore to me you'd let her heal. Get some of her strength back. If she'd had another outburst, she would be dead. Your precious war would be lost," Severus snarled. The sooner the old coot realised his wife wasn't a pawn in his game, the better.

"Severus calm down," Albus said.

"Hermione isn't your fucking pawn Albus. You swore to me the minute we found her you wouldn't train her to be in the Order you wouldn't make her fight. She's fighting for her life right now, and this isn't the fucking first time. Who healed her when Dolohov nearly killed her? Me. You've nearly lost your only hope twice," Severus snarled. His features turned harsh. "I begged you to protect her. I asked for one thing for nearly two decades worth of servitude."

Albums sighed, "I've done my best to protect the girl."

"Why shouldn't I kill you now?" Severus hissed.

"Because you're not ready for the oduties you've trained for, Severus." Albus stated.

"Why did you throw her to the wolves, well Mutt. Black was here earlier. She nearly had another outburst. She can't handle the stress, and you through her to it. Do you honestly give a damn about anyone? I get throwing a snake into the pit but one of your lion cubs. That's low even for you," he snarled. Severus slammed his fist down on Albus' desk.

"Severus have you ever thought you care more for the girl than you let on?" Albus asked.

Severus scoffed. "You heard the prophecy same as I. We need each other to survive, and I like survival." He stormed out of the Headmaster's office.

Severus decided to take a walk around the castle. He needed to cool off. Severus studied his surroundings. It had been a long time since he'd wandered about the castle. He thought back to the night that Miss Granger -Madame Snape- he mentally corrected, was dubbed the brightest witch of her age.

He'd enjoyed the young woman's company the past few days. She was truly brilliant, the more time he spent with her the more impressed he was. She was something else.

He made his way to the castle grounds. He though of their futures, hoping that companionship would be enough for the young woman. _She had mentioned wanting French lovers. She'll want more before I'm ready to give her more. I can't let her live like this forever._

He fought back and forth with himself before deciding it was best to just ask his wife what she wanted.

And other wizards said marriage was hard.

...

"You want to know what I want?" Hermione asked, as Severus handed her several potions to help build her strength back up.

"Yes, I've sat and pondered where our future will lead, and quite frankly I never wanted to be married," he stated, "So I'm asking you what you want Hermione."

She downed the first potion. "I wanted to travel, see the world. Laze on a beach in Bali with a great book and a native fanning me with a Palm frond, after a day of discovering rare potions ingredients. I wanted my own apothecary. I want to have a strong friendship with you Severus, so that we can survive the next century. I can live with out the rest, with out children, with out sex," she said.

"But what I'm asking is do you want to? Not can you," he said, gathering her empty potions vials. He ran a few scans on her magical core. She hadn't improved much over the last few days.

"No. I don't want to. I wanted a family, an adoring husband whom I was madly in love with. Someone I could trust wholeheartedly. I wanted a lot of things Severus, but I can live with out them," she replied, sipping her tea.

"And you ended up with me," he said.

Hermione smiled at him. "Severus I do trust you wholeheartedly. I'm okay with living with out everything .else."

Severus nodded. "Hermione you shouldn't have to live with out those things."

"I really don't have a choice Severus," she said.

He exhaled. "Hermione why don't we touch base like this every couple of months just to see how things change. To see how we change. How our feelings change."

She smiled, "We'll be okay won't we Severus?"

He smiled, back. Hermione gasped, his smile was striking, he was uniquely gorgeous. "We'll be okay Hermione. I hope for better than okay."

She took his hand. "Me too Severus."

He leaned over and kissed her temple. He could do this. He could be what she needed. He could be sweet to her. Only her. "How are you feeling?"

"I want to start building my magical strength soon. I can't be an invalid with a war happening on our front doorstep. I also need to learn how to heal you. Since the bond works both ways. Only I can heal you."

He sighed. "Hermione you might not be able to preform magic for several more weeks."

Her smile faltered. "Several weeks?"

"Hermione you almost died. Your magic isn't just yours anymore. It's ours. You'll have to relearn your magic," he said.

She nodded, "Okay."

He grabbed her hands, she flinched at his sudden movements towards her. "We'll get you trained again. You'll be stronger than ever. I promise you."

"You're making an awful lot of promises Severus," she said.

He nodded, "I'm aware Madame and I plan on keeping every single one of them."

She smiled at him, deciding it was best to have faith in her husband. He hadn't let her down yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hola guys here's an update. I just wrote a little bit of juiciness in chapt nine. Enjoy.**

* * *

Seven:

By the end of the second week of her marriage Hermione could do basic second year charms and spell work. Her magic felt different, his magic surrounded hers, testing it.

She sat her wand down. "Severus I need a break."

He nodded. "Let's take a break. Hermione you're getting better."

She smiled up at him, sitting down. "My magic doesn't feel like mine anymore. It feels off."

He reached out for her hands, she took them, her magic humming at the contact. "That's because my magic is making up for your loss of strength. If we consummated our bond it would be less noticeable to you."

"Do you feel weak because you're sharing your magic?" she asked.

"The magic you're relearning is so small you're not affecting me at all. You need my magic more than I do Hermione," he said, lowering himself to kneel in front of her. "You'll get better. We keep on this pace. You'll be full strength in no time."

She sighed. "The war is banging on our front door, and you have to worry about an invalid wife."

He stroked her hair. "You'll be stronger than ever Hermione give it time. You work on your magic, I'll work on my French."

Hermione laughed. "Your French huh?"

"I took that from you, it's the least I can do," he said.

Hermione shook her head. She tucked his hair behind his ear. "I'm alive because of you Severus. You don't have to do that," she stated.

"You're alive but I took your dreams away from you, your plans," he stated.

She shook her head. "Severus."

"Shhh." He put a finger to her lips. "Just let me do this Hermione. Let me ease my guilt." He kissed her forehead. "Go take a kip. Don't argue."

She stood, running her hand across his shoulders, as she walked past him. Severus studied her, she was getting stronger daily. She didn't flinch when he touched her. She touched him when her body craved his strength. The pair was truly getting used to their strange marriage.

He poured himself a cup of tea. He needed to do something nice for her, a way to assuage his guilt. Learning French was nothing compared to taking away her dreams.

He knew what it was like to have his future ripped away. He hated that he was the cause of hers. The stupid prophecy, the war. He sipped his tea, smiling at the strong brew. Something else they had in common the love of exceptionally strong tea. He'd discovered the pair had similar quirks.

He decided that having her as a partner wasn't all bad. Granted her mane of thick curls clogged the drain, and she was a morning person, where he growled for the first hour after waking. The pair hadn't fought yet, learning to coexist wasn't as hard as he believed it to be.

He sat and drank his tea. Then there was a knock on the entrance to his quarters. Severus grabbed his wand, and went to the door he opened it slowly, wand raised.

"Lupin," he snarled, lowering his wand.

"Severus," Remus Lupin greeted.

Severus opened the door wider, so the werewolf could gain entry. He wasn't going to start a war with Hermione over the wolf.

"How is she?" Remus asked.

"She's better. Her magic is getting stronger, her core hasn't improved much," Severus replied, gesturing for Lupin to sit.

Remus took the seat offered to him, knowing Severus was only being kind because of his friendship with the potion master's wife. "Severus I apologize for Sirius' behavior."

"Lupin don't waste your breath. Black cares deeply for Miss Granger, Madame Snape, as much as I hate to agree with the Mutt. I understand his concern," Severus said.

"She's a wonderful woman, she deserves no less than the best. Once she loves someone she protects them with fervor." Lupin sighed, "To have Hermione on your side is to always have a champion. How is she coping mentally?"

Severus rubbed his brow. "She's healing, she won't let anyone touch her besides myself. She doesn't flinch anymore when I reach out to her. She'll touch my arm or hand, when the bond needs the contact. I don't know how she'd react to you, or Potter. She's terrified," he stated, "I don't know how to help her."

Remud exhaled, he held out his hand to Severus. "I vow to help you and Hermione in anyway possible."

Severus shook the wolf's hand, "I accept your vow." A bronze tie of magic wove itself around their hands.

"She will be okay Severus," Remus said.

"I know she will, but getting her people ready before the start of term might just be impossible," Severus said, "She panics if she leaves these rooms. I don't know what will happen when she has to leave the grounds."

Remus shook his head. "How bad was the house?"

Severus bit his lower lip, a habit he had picked up from his wife. "They cut her father's tongue out. Brutally raped her mother. She was next."

Remus crossed himself, something he'd learned from his Catholic muggle mother. "How's her magic progressing?"

Severus sighed, "Hermione can only preform second year magic, as of tomorrow we start on third year charms. She's napping now. She's like a stroke patient, she's relearning everything."

Remus nodded, understanding what Severus meant. "Have you tried potions?"

Severus sighed, "I've tried everything I possibly could. Her magic is extremely stubbon. She's extremely stubborn."

"Cauldron and kettle," Remus replied.

Severus sipped his tea, choosing not to comment. The pair fell into silence for several minutes.

"Lupin you've sworn to me that you'll help Hermione and I. I need help," Severus stated.

Lupin looked up, golden eyes meeting charcoal grey. "Anything Severus."

The potions master exhaled, "There's just one thing that's been bothering me."

"And that is?"

"There's a spy in the Order besides myself. He new of our marriage, someone besides me had to have told him. The question is who," Severus said, as Lupin went white as a ghost.

The werewolf knew what an untold spy could cost them. A spy thought to be friend, costed Lupin enough already. Spies were deadly, and the pair both knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry. Between college and life in general I've been busy. Here's a short chapter and I plan to have nine up by friday.**

* * *

Eight:

Hermione came out of their bedroom after her nap. Severus was reading a book, engrossed in the, she looked closer, Muggle thriller. He looked up at her, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, a lot better actually," she replied sitting beside him.

He put his book down, resting his hand on her knee. "Lupin was here."

Hermione studied him quickly, looking for glamours. Determining there were none, she sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Hermione. Lupin just wanted to check on you. After Black's stunt he was worried about you." Severus stroked her arm. "Nothing happened. He's agreed to help us. It'll be fine."

She nodded, "Promise?"

He kissed her forehead. "All will be well Hermione. You're going to be safe. Right now we have more pressing matters."

"What Severus, what's wrong?"

He squeezed her hands, "I believe there's a spy in the Order."

Hermione shrank back, "The attack was an inside job. They passed information to him. They knew when the guard would change."

Severus nodded, "I've spent the last two weeks narrowing down suspects."

"And?"

"I'm no where." He sighed, "Hermione I'm going to do everything I can to figure out what happened, and why."

Hermione nodded, "It had to be someone in charge of the Auror rotation."

"Hermione we all handle that at some point or another," he said.

She nodded, "I want to join the Order."

"Absolutely not," he said, pulling away from her.

"Why? I have no one, besides you. I have nothing left to loose," she replied.

Severus nodded, "We'll discuss it more later. Right now we have to focus on your strength."

She sighed, "Understood. I just want to help."

He kissed her temple. "I'll figure out a way for you to help the Order with out putting an even larger target on your back."

"Okay," she said, crossing her arms. She sat in silence. The thought of a spy terrified her. She knew they weren't safe. The war was on their doorstep, of course they weren't safe. A spy just made the game deadly.

Severus squeezed her hand, "Don't worry sweetheart, Lupin and I will get to the bottom of this. Focus on healing. Please Hermione."

She nodded, "For now."

"Stubborn witch," he grumbled.

She sighed, "Severus we will live through this right?"

He pulled her to him. "We're going to do our best too."

All she did was nod. Hermione closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. Soon she was back asleep. Severus looked down at her. He wasn't surprised, he could feel his magic surrounding her, lulling her to sleep. His magic knew what she needed. He knew her, probably better than he knew anyone else.

He stroked her hair as Minerva came through the floo. "Oh thank Merlin she's alright."

"How was France Minerva," Severus asked, as the older witch took a seat.

"Dreadful going through Master Darcy's estate. He was so young." Minerva sighed. "He wanted to marry."

"You?" Severus asked.

"Yes. He was older than I was. Transfiguration was his second Mastery. Charms his first. He was it for me Severus." Minerva looked down at Hermione, wiping the tears from her eyes. "How is she doing? Honestly."

"She'll recover. She's getting stronger every day." Severus twirled a curl around his finger.

"Has she accepted you as her husband. That the two of you will be together for a long time?" Minerva asked.

He sighed, "We're building a friendship first. When the time is right we'll go from there. When she's ready we'll go from there."

Minerva sighed, "And is she okay with all of this?"

"Neither one if us really have a choice in this." He looked down at Hermione. "She'll eventually be fine with this."

Minerva looked at Severus. "It seems like she already is."

"It's the bond." Severus stroked her hair. "Since it will likely never be consummated she needs all the physical touch from me she can get."

Minerva nodded, "Has she accepted your apprenticeship offer? It'll cover why she's down in the dungeons not the Gryffindor common room. She'll take the apprentice quarters for show. Since only Mr. Potter knows of your arrangement and he's not completely aware of your marriage yet. It was found best that Miss Granger told him."

"She has. Almost immediately, saying she wanted some form of control over her life. It'll be an excellent cover for when our relationship comes out. It will not be a surprise that we developed a relationship. Most Masters do. Yourself included." Severus sighed, and looked down at Hermione.

"Has she spoken of her future?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. Though some of it was a little unsettling." He thought back to her want of French lovers.

"Her wanting to move to France?" Minerva asked.

Severus nodded, "The pair of you have spoken of her future often?"

"She was very determined to go out on her own," Minerva stated. "She's like a niece to me. We had weekly teas. A tradition I would like to continue with her. Please tell her that I'll be down the day after tomorrow for tea." Minerva stood, she lightly kissed Hermione's cheek. "I bid you good night Severus." She patted the potion master's shoulder. "Marriage will suit you just fine I believe." With that she went back to her quarters through the Floo.

Severus studied his sleeping bride. "It already suits me."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's nine as promised. A few days late but last week was my finals week and I was running a bit thin. I'm trying to keep a 4.0 it's hard with two kids, and a house to run. Any ways there won't be anything until at least chapt 13 is written. I'm about a third of the way through 11 and am about to go on break. There might be something before March sixth but I'm still unsure. After March sixth I'll be taking 2 classes this 8 week term and I'm unsure of when I'll have time after that. But I have not abandoned this or The Letters We Wrote. I'm just college suffering.**

* * *

Nine:

Hermione fingered her wand, as she looked up at Remus. "Thank you."

Remus nodded, "Are you okay?"

Hermione shook her head, "I'm dragging him down. He doesn't need a wife to protect."

Remus reached for her hand. She let him take it. "Something tells me you're very wrong about that. Hermione the pair of you will be okay."

She thought back to the beginning of their marriage, finding it hard to believe that a month had passed. School was starting in a month. She had to get back to full strength. Her core had shown some improvements, she had also learned to channel Severus', their combined magic through her wand. Their magic felt foreign to her.

"I need a break Remus," she said, slowly walking to the sitting area Severus had set up for her tutoring sessions.

Remus set across from her. "Hermione what's wrong?"

She shrugged. Not wanting to reveal her deepest insecurities. The thoughts that haunted her every time Severus touched her or kissed her cheek. Eventually she wouldn't be enough for him.

"Hermione," Remus cleared his throat, "talk to me."

"I won't be enough. My marriage is a sham. My parents loved each other. It was truly something to see. I honestly believed they could read each others minds they were that attuned to each other. I wanted that Remus. So badly. Knowing I'll never receive that it hurts." Hermione wiped her eyes.

Remus took her hand. "Love like that takes time. Give yourself time. Give Severus time."

She sighed. "It's really hard wanting something you can't have."

Remus nodded, thinking of the woman he couldn't let himself have. "Hermione it will be okay."

"It's easier to be alone," she lamented.

As their conversation wore on Remus made a note to warn Severus of his wife's melancholy mood. It was the least the werewolf could do. Hermione was volatile right now, her magic still unstable.

….

Severus came into their rooms late that night. Remus had sent him a brief missive warning him of his wife's mood. He had tried to get back to her as soon as possible. She was his priority, he pulled the small box out of his robe pocket. He had a surprise for her. He checked their room, she wasn't there. He opened the door to their bathroom. Hermione was in their giant tub, she looked up at him. He knew her well enough to know she had been crying.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"Hey," she murmured, as he crossed the room sitting on the edge of the tub.

He had found her like this several times in the last month. He shed his robes, and rolled up his shirt sleeves. Severus dipped his hand in the water, grabbing the flannel from the water. He put soap on it, lifting up her hair afterwards. He charmed it wandlessly to stay off her neck.

"I enjoy this," she sighed, as he ran the soap lathered flannel along her neck, shoulders, and collar bone.

Severus kissed her temple. "As do I." He moved the flannel down her chest grazing the tops of her breasts. He looked at her, she was letting him touch her. A victory. One of many. He skimmed over the tops of her breasts again, willing away his arousal. He moved down to the tops of her legs, her thighs. Hermione let out a sigh, Severus looked up at her. Dark grey meeting, caramel.

"Miss Granger," he whispered.

"Sev," she replied, in the same breathy tone he had.

He moved further away from her, down to her feet. He took one small foot in his hands rubbing it gently. "Hermione what's wrong?" he asked.

"I feel in adequate. I don't think I'm enough for you. For forever." She looked at his hands.

"Hermione you'll always be enough." He continued to massage her foot. "Always."

"But we'll never have what they had," she said, starting to cry again.

Severus sighed, returning to his wife's head. He took her hands, "Hermione it will get better. We'll have something."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Severus Snape." She turned away from him.

Severus looked at her scarred back. He'd barely saved her twice now Dolohov's curse marred her front, her back was scarred from multiple slicing curses. He was happy Rastaban was dead. Her physical scars would heal. He had a salve made for them, that he rubbed into her back every night now that she was off one of her many pain potions. She truly was a work of art. Severus ran his hand down her spine, "I don't make promises I won't keep." He kissed her shoulder.

She turned, facing him. Their noses brushed. Hermione kissed the corner of his mouth. "Sev."

He gently pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her gently. He stood, "When you're finished come to the sitting room. I have something for you."

He grabbed his robes and left the bathroom, in quick strides. Hermione sank back into the tub. Her hand drifted to her lips. She wanted more, needed more. She didn't think she could escape the ache between her thighs. The want, need, was there. Was it there for him?

Severus waited in their sitting room, the little box sitting in their tea table. He opened the box, studying the pendant and chain. He had felt the spark when he kissed Hermione. He knew what it meant. The bond was ready to be sealed. Neither one of them was ready for it to be sealed.

He wanted to kiss her again. To hold her. He didn't know if he could contain himself when he rubbed the salve on her back later. He took a few deep breaths. He settled down some, before Hermione came out in her thin jersey knit dressing gown. He loved the way it hung around her knees, the grey blue material made her look less pale. Less like she was recovering. The lace edging gave it a more intimate feel. He knew she had on the chemise that matched the gown. "Madame."

"Formalities Sev? Really?" she asked sitting across from him.

Severus frowned, "I crossed a line in there Hermione."

She shook her head. "No you didn't. I wanted that as much as you did, as much as I hope you did."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Severus unfolded his legs. He leaned forward setting the box on her knee. "Your surprise."

She opened the box, gasping. "Severus," she breathed, wiping her eyes.

"It's a smoky topaz. In the wizarding world it's given for protection, to one's bond mate." He stood taking the pendant out of the box. He went around her chair. "Lift your hair love."

She did as she was asked. Severus put the chain around her neck, it magically lengthened, the pendant settling between her breasts. "The pendant shortens with a simple charm if that's too low, Goblin made. Their magic is incredible," Severus said, kissing the back of her neck. He sat on the arm of her chair.

"Thank you Severus," she whispered, trailing the chain with her finger. "I expected it to be heavier."

"Goblin magic." He kissed the top of her head, "Hermione you are more important than you will ever know."

"Then tell me Severus," she replied.

 _I'm better off showing you,_ he thought. "One day love."

She leaned into him. "I can live with that."

He stroked her hair, knowing the bond needed their physical connection. He slid a finger under her chin lifting her head up. "You should be kissed often Hermione, and by someone who knows how." He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her again. He slid his tongue along her lips, teasing them open. He needed to taste her. She stepped back letting him take charge of the kiss. She tasted like cinnamon, honey and chai. Like the tea she drank. He broke the kiss, meeting his wife's eyes. "You're beautiful. Just like this Hermione."

She pulled him back down to her by his hair, kissing him thoroughly. "You're not bad yourself husband."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: To my guest that had a few questions. Number one, their bond calls for intimacy, since it hasn't been consummated and won't be for several chapters, the bond is pulling them together hence the more intimate moments as time goes on, the bond needs more intimacy so that her core heals. As for her being comfortable being nude in front of him, after they were bound he healed her. She was a mess for awhile, and he was the one changing her bandages, he's seen it all already. Which is why she's comfortable with Severus seeing her nude. Right now they have a quiet companionship and are very comfortable with each other and the bond. I hope this answers your questions.**

* * *

Ten:

The wall Severus felt like was in their marriage was down. Hermione touched him with out the permission she had asked for every time before. Now her head was in his lap, while he stroked her hair. She idly ran her fingers down the black buttons on the front of his shirt. He peered down at her from his tome, her eyes met his. She sat up briefly for a kiss. He had ran the scans on her core, she was healing, not by an immense amount but a little each day. Steady progress he could live with. Severus ran his fingers down her jawline. He opened his mouth to say something, closing it immediately.

She smiled, "Tell me something no one else knows about you." She enjoyed these intimate moments. Moments where his guard was down.

"Why?"

"Humor me Sev." She laughed, and it sounded like heaven.

"I had siblings. A sister she barely made it to one. I was eleven. Pneumonia. We were poor. An understandable cause of death, she got sick we couldn't afford a doctor or medication. Clara, tiny sweet Clara. Then a brother. I was sixteen. She was heavily pregnant and he beat her. She gave birth to my brother shortly after, I delivered him. Stillbirth. Christmas hols 1976. I did everything I could. He beat her to death. She was to blame in his drunken mind for the loss of the others. He's rotting in prison now, as we speak. Where the bastard belongs," Severus replied.

Hermione sobbed silently into his chest. "Severus."

He kissed her forehead. "Don't cry love. It's long over. It's better it was just me."

"Sev."

He kissed her gently. "Shhh. You don't have to say anything love."

"But I do Sev. I have to say something. I need to say something, because I'm hurting for you, and I can feel that you're hurting too. So let me say something and shut up about it. I'm sorry your formative years were horrible. My heart breaks for you, and if we ever choose to go down that route you will be nothing like him. I won't let you become that, you have to trust me that I won't let you become that. You're nothing like that man. Nothing. Do you understand me?" She brushed the hair out of his eyes. "You're a good man Severus Snape. Don't believe anything different."

He kissed her. "You're incredibly naive Hermione."

"No. I know what's in here." She put her hand to his heart. "I know this part of you Severus. I know the part you won't let anyone else know. The part you wouldn't let me know if it wasn't for the bond." Hermione stood up.

Severus pulled her back down to him. "I have something to tell you. And you will hate me for it."

She looked up at him, "What is it?"

"Hermione there's a prophecy. One that we're both in. One I've known about for the last eight years. I'm so sorry," he said.

"Prophecy? But it wasn't with the others in the hall. Where Harry's was," she said.

"Because it was never properly recorded. I obliviated the seer after she spoke it. For your safety and mine. You wouldn't be alive and neither would I. We would have been slaughtered. You the second the Dark Lord came back. Me I would have been tortured." He kissed her brow. "This changes nothing."

"What is it Sev?" she asked.

"The prophecy is about the dark one who's heart belongs in the light, and the brightest witch of her age. You and I Hermione," he said.

"Severus stop and tell me what it says. Now. "

"The Dark One who's heart belongs in the light, will find his match in wit and intelligence. The brightest witch of her age, will find solace in the Dark Knight, in her darkest times. She'll be his confidant and keeper, he'll be her rock and lover. They each will survive the darkness because of the other," he recited, the memory of that day still fresh in his mind.

Hermione kissed him. "Oh you silly man. I'm not upset with you."

Severus pulled her to him tightly. "I should have told you."

"Yes you should have. When did she tell you?"

"Halloween before your first year."

Hermione sat up. "So this was meant to happen?" she asked, "Our magic is bound because of the prophecy. Because we're meant to do good."

Severus nodded, "Exactly."

"You didn't have a choice in this Severus. I hate that. I really do." She brushed his hair back. "I'm so sorry."

He sighed. "Neither did you Hermione neither did you."

The pair studied the fire at their feet. The silence between them wasn't deafening. It was peaceful, even though they were stuck in a fate they couldn't change.

She cleared her throat. "I'm glad it's you. I really am. I can't imagine it being anyone else, oddly enough."

"Not Lupin?"

"No, he's like that older brother who's there for moral support that's armed with chocolate." She ran her fingers down his buttons, slowly popping one open at a time.

"Better than Black?"

"Certainly better than Sirius. Him and I would have murdered each other." She kissed his cheek.

"Why are you glad it was me?" he asked, "I'm not exactly every teen girls wet dream Hermione."

She went red, with that statement. She ducked her head into his shoulder, murmuring something he couldn't hear. He lifted her chin up, "What is it love?"

"I always had a fascination with you. From day one," she stated, as the blush left her face.

Severus watched her saddle her courage as she said that. There was his spitfire. His Hermione. The girl that set his robes on fire. He nuzzled her neck, knowing that she was returning to her normal self, made him smile. He hid it, of course.

"Oh really?" he said, hiding his shock. He was a spy damn it and she was making him soft.

"Yes. Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four really did it for me though. You're voice. It's made for sin, Sev." She smiled up at him. "You have no idea."

He brushed her curls back, out of her face. "I obviously don't." He drew out the obviously and Hermione shivered.

"That right there!" She turned facing him, straddling him.

The pair looked between themselves. His wife was straddling him, and she was comfortable with it. He checked it off as a win. She was growing more every day. Getting more comfortable in her skin, he enjoyed watching her grow. He knew the trauma that she had faced she would never return to her original normal. They would pave the new normal, together.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven:

Remus sat and watched Hermione fight with her patronus. She was having trouble casting more than a wisp of the silvery smoke. He knew her problem, all of her happy memories were centered around her now deceased parents. Remus took her wand from her hand, "That's enough love. You've progressed so much and classes begin tomorrow."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you Remus. I needed to stop, before I lost it."

Remus exhaled. "When are you planning on telling Harry of your new life?"

Hermione rubbed her temples, trying to drive away her headache. She occasionally got them when she channeled too much of her magic. "Tell him what Remus, 'oh hey Harry how was your summer, by the way I'm not only Snape's apprentice. I married him, turns out we're soul bonded. I would appreciate it if you would not call my husband a git or dungeon bat.' Yeah that will go fantastically Remus."

"Hermione you need to be honest with Harry," Remus stated, taking her hands from her temples. Instead he rubbed them for her, in the tight motions Severus had instructed him in, to ease Hermione's headaches when he wasn't around. "Breathe, just breathe. You have my full support. I'll stand behind you, and so will Severus."

Hermione nodded relaxing as Remus continued to rub her temples. The werewolf cleared his throat, "Have they found a cure for your headaches?"

She shook her head, "We know the cause. Severus is working on a potion today, which is why you're my tutor."

"Its not tutoring Hermione. You know this. You just need to be supervised so that we can watch your core and make sure you're not over exerting yourself." Remus dropped his hands from her temples, "You will get better."

"Until then, I am a useless invalid that can only brew potions and snark at you and my husband," Hermione snapped.

Remus rolled his eyes, "You only snark at me. Severus silences you with one look."

She sighed, "Chocolate?"

Remus slipped a bar of honeydukes finest out of his cardigan pocket. He handed it to the witch, "I'm glad Severus pays for your chocolate. I would be broke."

Hermione opened the chocolate bar splitting it in half with the werewolf. He took it graciously. "He keeps you in chocolate also."

The pair ate their chocolate in silence for a few moments, before Hermione cleared her throat, "What was Severus like at Hogwarts?"

"He was a git. Then again we all were. Lily loved him unconditionally until the final words of their friendship. He introduced her to the wizarding world. I should have stopped James and Sirius, but I was desperate to be accepted. Then chose the path of ignorance is bliss. Severus was always odd, darker than most, he accepted that's who he was. One thing I always envied when it came to Severus, he never apologized for being himself. Something I've never been able to." Remus finishes his chocolate.

"We're you and Sirius ever," she trailed off, leaving Remus' imagination to fill in the blanks.

Remus laughed, "Sirius has the penchant for what's the muggle phrase? Bat for both teams. As long as the body is willing."

"And you've been willing?" Hermione asked.

Remus nodded. "What brought this up?"

"I notice things Harry and Ronald don't always notice. Like you and Sirius, fifth year." Hermione sighed.

Remus laughed, "They don't call you the brightest witch for nothing."

"No they absolutely do not," she said, with a smile. Remus noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes, then again Severus wasn't around. She only really smiled for him any more. Her trust in her husband made Remus sigh in relief. The pair would be formidable when the time came. Hermione was scary in her own, with Severus Snape at her back, she would be an opponent none would mess with.

Remus reached out squeezing her hand, "You will be just fine."

"I can't pretend to be that Hermione any more. Too much has happened." She closed her eyes.

Remus had grown fond of the little witch over the past several weeks. "No one is asking you to become that Hermione again."

She nodded, "I think I'm going to head back home for the day. I need to rest." She stood, and gave Remus a brief hug. "Tomorrow same time?"

He nodded, "Of course love." He watched her leave the Room of Requirement. She had made so much progress. He only hoped the start of term in three weeks wouldn't set her back.

…..

Severus was in his private lab, working on a potion that would hopeful help Hermione's migraines. Calling them simple headaches was an understatement. He added in the lavender, and bergamot, three counter clockwise stirs to every clockwise stir. He looked up leaving the potion to simmer. Hermione was in the doorway watching him, a serene smile on her face.

"Are you planning on standing there all day?" he asked, as tying his hair back.

She nodded, "I enjoy watching you brew."

He exhaled, "I need to check your bandages. How are you feeling?"

"Calm. At peace." She crossed the potions lab slowly.

Severus watched her walk. "Is the solution you use in the tub strong enough or should I make a stronger batch?" He had her soaking in a healing and calming solution to help ease some of her deeper wounds.

She nodded, "It's strong enough. Thank you Severus for everything."

"Take a seat. I'll summon your bandages. We'll get them changed." He waved his wand, wordlessly summoning her bandages. She had torn open one of her bigger wounds from Dolohov by starting to resume her normal activities. It had been nearly six weeks since the attack, some wounds had just refused to heal because of the curses she had been submitted to.

Hermione pulled her three quarter sleeved shirt off. She sat on the stool, as Severus pealed the bandage off of her side. The deep gash went from the middle of her back to her pelvic bone curving around the side of her body. It was taking the longest to heal. Just when they thought it had finally closed it would open back up again at will. Severus had studied the wound but her back was to Dolohov when he cast the curse. So her memory was useless. She had been too focused on Rastaban carving into her forearm than what Dolohov was doing behind her.

He checked her forearm next. It had healed nicely, with potions the scar was nearly invisible. He summoned some of the scar removal cream and rubbed it into her arm. He was letting the larger wound air out for a few minutes. "How are you feeling?"

"Drained," Hermione replied, enjoying the feel of him rubbing the cream in small circles on her arm.

"And your head?" He looked up making eye contact with her.

"It's fine. We were working on the patronus charm. I'm not getting anywhere with it. But I've relearned and channeled nearly six years of magical education. I'm finally close to being caught back up. Once I figured out how to get your magic to supplement mine without wearing me out." She tucked a strand of hair that had escaped his tie.

He cradled her hand to his cheek. "Good. Now I'll redo your bandages here and we can start your apprenticeship. Your books are in the corner. Summon them over here."

Hermione grabbed her wand from the table in front of her. She pointed to her potions books, "Accio potions texts." The books sailed over effortlessly and landed neatly on the table in front of her.

Severus kissed her gently. "Good job Hermione. That's a vast improvement."

She beamed up at him. "Remus has been an excellent tutor. I'm finally comfortable holding my wand again."

Severus let her go, and started to apply the salve onto her wound. "I'm just glad your magical core doesn't effect your ability to brew a potion."

"You and me both Sev." She winced as he hit a particularly tender spot. "Ouch."

"Sorry, love." He wiped off his hands and magically applied the bandages to her. "You can put your shirt back on."

Hermione pulled her shirt on quickly. "What page sir?" she asked eagerly pulling the top tome to her.

"Page one hundred and five," he said, watching her flip pages quickly. "Read the theory behind the potion then an eighteen inch essay on possible other uses. Tomorrow we brew it."

Before he had even finished his sentence Hermione was deeply involved in the chapter on strengthening healing potions to make the dosage weaker or stronger depending on the injury.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all. I'm not back but I have some time to knock out a quick one.**

* * *

Hermione exhaled, she looked up from her essay. Harry was arriving today. Remus had forewarned her, of the castle's newest guest. She looked over at Severus, and pondered how much had changed in their time together. His eyes met hers, "Potter arrives soon."

"Stop reading my mind," she stated, as her came and put his arms around her. "I don't want him to hate me Sev."

Severus sighed, her calling him 'Sev' was a balm to his soul. The last person who used that nickname had cursed him, Hermione was his salvation. But he couldn't help the urge to distance himself from the young woman. He didn't deserve salvation. "He'll never hate you, love. Bonds are common in the magical world. And since you're my apprentice our relationship will be considered normal. To the naked eye we'll be spending a lot of time together and since you're past your majority, no one can call foul."

"Sirius did," she mumbled, burying her face into his chest. "I can only imagine what he said to Harry."

"Nothing. The Mutt took a vow, that you would get to tell Potter and the weasel if you chose. On your terms," he promised. He stroked her hair. "You had no choice. Death or death. And neither did I. Right now Hogwarts is the safest place for the pair of you."

Hermione sighed, "If I had a choice Sev I wouldn't change this." She didn't know how many times she would have to reassure the man that she was comfortable in their bond. That she trusted him, wholeheartedly.

Severus kissed her gently, "I had a plan. Not for this but to fulfill the prophecy and you would have had a choice."

She only sighed, he would never see day after day she made a choice. Each touch, kiss, those were choices. She could have given up, but the thing that made the pair of them so similar was they were both fighters. She didn't just give up. And she wouldn't give up on him.

He just held onto her. "I can come with you."

She shook her head, "I need to do this on my own, Sev, afterwards you can speak with Harry. He has no choice to be kind to you. You're a part of me, and if he can't accept that he can't accept my….new life."

Severus heard the unsaid, 'life I didn't choose'. Hermione has handled their bond in stride and one day he hoped this war would be over and she could move forward with her plans. She would have to drag him along. Albeit willingly with her. He'd let that one shred of doubt cloud his system. Things couldn't be this perfect all the time.

Hermione separated herself from him. She kissed him gently, "I made my choices Sev. Now I have to meet Harry at the gates. I'll be back shortly." She kissed him again, with a little more vigor. She hoped he understood the silent "I choose you. Every day I choose you." She kissed his cheek, "I'll be back soon, love."

Severus watched her leave their chambers, thanking Merlin for that witch, until the doubt over took him again.

…

Hermione wrapped her jumper tighter around her. The wind was cutting right through her, as she watched Harry come up to the gates with Remus. She watched the pair, not wanting to put any more weight on Harry's shoulders. She knew he'd blame himself.

Harry's face lit up when he spotted her. She gave him a nervous wave. The only people who had touched her since the attack was Severus and Remus. She knew Harry would come in for a hug, and she'd flinch or worse. She should have brought Sev up here, she'd at least feel at ease.

The gates swung open for Harry and Remus. Remus kept a steady hand on the younger wizard's shoulder. Remus shook his head, and said something Hermione couldn't hear. The pair got closer to her. Remus dropped a quick peck to her cheek, "Where is he?"

"Mad, brewing and pensive. Personal lab," Hermione said, not even realizing she was keeping tabs on Sev through their bond.

"I'll go talk to him," Remus said, leaving her with Harry.

"Hermione I'm so-"

"Harry I'm okay. Really. Remus has been great. Sever- Snape has been well, how much did Remus tell you?" Hermione asked, taking Harry's hand. She linked her fingers with his.

"The bare minimum he said it was best for you to tell me," Harry said, "Hermione what happened?"

She inhaled, "I was convincing them to run, when we were attacked. Turn around don't look back. Then the death eaters came. The things they did I'm still processing. I killed everyone that was living in the house when my magical core exploded. Sev found me shortly afterwards barely alive. He saved me. He's still saving me. We're bound, I needed a compatible core to bond with. Sev was it. I care for him a lot. He's became a close companion."

Harry squeezed her hand. "Can the bond be severed?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't want it to be. We suit each other. I don't know how to explain it. We just fit. I'm his apprentice this year, as far as the student body knows . I'll be staying in the dungeons, permanently. I have to stay close to him so I can heal. Harry I need you not to say anything."

Harry nodded, "Hermione if he does-"

"He can't, the bond keeps him from harming me," Hermione replied, "Please get to know him Harry. For me. He's mine."

Harry nodded, "Any thing for you Mione."

…

Hermione made her way back to their quarters once Harry was settled. The pair had, had a late lunch together before she went back to Severus. She knew he was in their rooms, the melancholy that had settled over her, worried her. She entered their rooms and Severus was sitting by the fire.

She run her hands along his shoulders, "Sev?" She kissed his head, "Everything is okay."

He nodded.

"Don't lie to me, I can feel it," she said, sitting on his lap, "I told him, about the bond, and that you mean a great deal to me."

Severus looked up at her, "Hermione?"

"Sev I am glad it's you." She rested her head against his shoulder.

He nodded, "We'll get through this. How did Potter take it?"

"Well when I laid it out that you saved my life and that I'm still here to do my role because of you." Hermione kissed his cheek, "I need a kip care to join me?"

Severus sighed, "I need to prepare my lessons." He wanted to still distance himself from his young wife. He'd had experience with Potter's and women before. Hermione isn't Lily, Severus. He knew that but he didn't want to care too much.

Hermione frowned, "Okay, maybe we can take a walk after dinner. Maybe have dessert by the black lake?"

"Maybe," Severus agreed, knowing he couldn't stay away for long. He tucked a curl behind her ear. "Take your rest Hermione."

Hermione stood, she got to their bedroom door, "I'm not her Sev. Whatever is bothering you, please tell me when you're ready. But know I'm not her, and this is my choice. I would have chosen to live. Your companionship is a bonus." She slipped into the bedroom leaving Severus with his thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

**Two in one** **week I might be on a roll. Or snow days and being on top of work and my course load happened.**

* * *

The knock on the door startled Severus. He'd been lost in thought since Hermione's parting words. He'd stood several times and opened the door to the room his wife was sleeping in. He'd watch her for a few moments, peace only she brought would settle over him then he'd start brooding again. He knew what that peace meant, and it didn't bode well for either of them. Feelings didn't need to become involved, they barely new each other for Merlin's sake. She likes her tea sweet in the morning, it's the sugar not the caffeine that gets her going. She likes a thin slice of lemon with her Earl Grey and honey. Her chai has to be scalding or its undrinkable. You know more about her than you want to let on. He scoffed, of course he did, he had spent weeks with her. Coaxing her.

Severus shook his head trying to release the negative thoughts. He opened the door. "Potter," he snapped.

"Professor, I wanted to talk to you about Mione," Harry said, "Can I come in?"

Severus held the door open, as a silent signal for him to come in. Life's greatest irony, Potter senior stole Lily, and he stole Hermione from Potter junior. He sat in his chair and gestured for Potter to sit. "Are you here to call me a lech, if so don't waste my time? If you want a duel for your Love Potter do-"

"A duel for Hermione?!" Harry started laughing, "Professor I love Mione, but I'm not in love with her. Nor is she with me."

Severus stared at the young man, "So that rumor was a farce."

"Rumor?" Harry asked, he'd never heard anything about him and Hermione.

"You and Hermione were besotted with one another," Severus said, feeling like a fool for gossiping. With or without Potter. He studied the boy- no man, in front of him.

"Hermione and I?" Harry sighed, "Hermione is family. Which in turn makes you family. She gave it to me pretty straight, you're hers, forever. And she has no problem choosing you over Ron and I."

Severus nodded once, "Anything else Potter?"

"Don't hurt her. She cares a lot about you. Remus said you haven't left her side for very long. And if you weren't around he was. Sir I don't doubt your attachment to her." Harry exhaled, and stood. "Take care of my girl. She's yours to protect now, and I'm glad you're well suited for her."

Severus nodded, "If that's all, Potter."

"Yes sir, I'll show myself out." Harry made it to the door before Severus cleared his throat.

"If not her then who?"

"Malfoy." Harry quickly left the room.

Severus smirked. That explained a lot.

…

Hermione stretched out. "What changed?"

Severus handed her a glass, "Potter came."

Hermione stared at him, "Harry came why?" She took a sip of the pumpkin juice, watching her husband for any tells. Of course he didn't have any. He would be dead if they did.

"To warn me, honestly I thought he'd fight for you," Severus said.

Hermione spit out her mouthful of pumpkin juice. "Harry and I, oh honestly? Why didn't you ask me?"

He exhaled, "I didn't want to know what else I had stolen from you. A love affair with Potter, someone else?"

Hermione laughed, "No great love affairs. A few dates here and there. Nothing worth noting. You could have asked me, instead of going to Harry, Severus." She watched his face, he'd gotten used to her calling him 'Sev'. She'd used it often, disassociating herself from Hermione his student and apprentice. Disassociating him from the Professors, sirs, and Potions Master Severus Snape. Sev was resigned for Hermione his partner, his companion, his wife. The two weren't mutually exclusive. 'Sev' was used to ground him and remind him who he was talking to.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I won't apologize."

She leaned into him, "I wouldn't expect you to."

He pulled her tighter to her as they watched the sunset. "Is this enough romance for you?"

"I never needed romance," she murmured, resting against him. It had been a long day and she wasn't sure she had enough strength to make it back to their quarters. She was dreading the start of term, and the stimulants Severus had suggested for her to take.

The burning in Severus' arm started. He hissed. "I have to go. Call for Lupin." He kissed her forehead, and untangled himself from her. He looked down at her, noticing the tears in her eyes. The worry she was trying to suppress was flooding through the bond. He pulled her up, and kissed her. She opened her mouth with a gasp, and his tongue brushed against hers. He could feel her hot tears against his cheeks, as she submitted to him. He pulled away, "I'm coming back. Nothing will stop me. Call for Lupin. I'll wake you, before I see the Headmaster." With one last kiss he went to the gates and disapperated.

Hermione gathered the remains of their picnic hamper, and signaled for Remus, with the modified D.A. galleon. She sat and sobbed, wondering if they would make it out of this night alive. She had learned to take this war one day at a time, with Severus being summoned, it would be minute to minute, until he was back in their rooms intact. Safe wasn't even an option. They wouldn't be safe until this was over.

Lupin joined her during her sobbing. He casually put an arm around her. "He'll be okay."

Hermione wiped her eyes, "How can you be so sure?"

Lupin pinches the bridge of his nose, "Because Severus has been doing this since before you were born Hermione. He's always came back, sometimes barely. But he's always returned."

Hermione nodded, "I never thought I'd care this much."

"Your world has revolves around three constants since the attack, Minerva, myself, and Severus. The Headmaster has let you be. And Severus is your bond mate. Once things get back in full swing for term, your anxiety should lessen some," Remus replied, "Would you like to wait for him in my rooms?"

She shook her head, "I would like to stay out here longer."

"We can do that," Remus agreed.

…

Severus stood before the Dark Lord. His spine as straight as steel.

"Sssseverussss, how issss your little whore?" Severus knew it wasn't a pleasantry, he wanted to know if Harry was in the castle. If Hermione had shared any information with him.

"Potter has arrived at Hogwarts," Severus offered, "Dumbledore found it beneficial for his safety. Hermione has spoken with him."

"Doesssss your whore trusssst you?" Voldemort questioned.

Severus knew Hermione trusted him. So he lied, "No as much as one would believe. Black planted a seed of doubt. I'm working hard to reverse it."

The crucio hit him harder than one had in a long time. Severus dropped to the floor, writhing in pain. He refused to scream. He wouldn't give his Master the pleasure. Soon the slicing hexes started. Thin like paper cut, soon deeper, and deeper. He could feel his blood slowly dripping out of him.

"The next time I summon you their will be raid, you are to act accordingly," Voldemort snapped, holding him under the curse longer.

Severus knew what that meant. He wouldn't be able to atone in his way, after watching and aiding in the rapes and murders of Merlin knew how many. He wouldn't come home to Hermione after that. He couldn't. Someone had played a cruel joke on the pair of them. She was innocent. Too innocent for the likes of him. The curse stabbed at every inch of his body. He knew Voldemort wouldn't left him free until he screamed. He refused.

Instead at Hogwarts Hermione did the screaming. Remus tucked her hair behind her ear, and kept a compress on her forehead. He'd seen the effects of a crucio before. He just couldn't figure out how one was effecting her.

"Severus!" she screamed.

It clicked, she could feel his pain. He'd locked himself in his head, and Hermione was taking the brunt of his punishment. Remus exhaled, "I'm here Hermione. He'll be here soon. I swear."

Remus sent a patronus to Harry. Hermione needed support. He kept her hair out of her face and prayed Severus would be released soon. "Hermione you need to breathe."

He watched over her for what felt like hours, writhing and sobbing for Severus. He ran scans on her magical core. It was stable and stronger than it had been previously. Desperation filled him, and he couldn't blow Severus' cover.

"I need Severus," she sobbed, "I need Sev." She cried into the pillow under her head. "I need him Remus."

Remus rubbed her back, as Harry entered the rooms. "I talked to Headmaster Dumbledore. Severus hasn't left yet."

Harry nudges Remus to move, "I'll take her." He kissed Hermione's cheek. "I'm here love. We're looking for him."

Hermione sobbed, "Harry I need to know if he's okay."

Harry rubbed her back. He kissed her cheek. "Remus, get her some water, and a draught."

Remus nodded, and went to where Severus kept her potions. He grabbed out a calming draught, and a glass of water. Harry had Hermione sitting up right.

She made eye contact with Remus, "It's over. He's coming back. He'll need healing." She took the draught from Remus and the water. "He needs me. Remus go to the gates and get him. Get him to the hospital wing now. Harry and I will be there." She held her hand up. "Harry get me to the hospital wing."

Harry picked her up, bridal style. "You're still weak."

"Harry Severus needs me. No one can heal him but me. Until my core is healed or I could die. I need to help him." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please."

Harry nodded.

Just as Hermione predicted Severus was by the gates, when Remus got there. The Potions Master was bruised and bloodied.

"Where's Hermione?" Severus hissed, as Remus steadied him, using all of his strength to support Severus.

"On her way to the hospital wing. She's waiting on you. She felt the effects of the curse. Her core held, but she's exhausted." Remus started the long walk back to the castle.

"Fuck," Severus hissed, "She needs me."

"And you need her. She's waiting summon the last bit of will power and lets get to your witch Severus. She needs to see you whole."

Severus whispered her name before the world went black.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello all! Sorry it's been a minute. I quit my job, got a new position that doesn't start until August. I'm at the less than 2 year mark until my degree is finished. My kiddos will both be in school this year. We've started American football and cheerleading this year. Needless to say I've been busy. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione paced the hospital wing. Severus was resting and she was wired. She looked down at her husband, then at Harry and Remus who were asleep on other beds. They'd offered to stay while she waited on Severus to wake.

Remus levitated the limp potions master into the infirmary. Hermione bit her lip, trying not to sob. He was alive. She knew that because she was still breathing.

"Lay him down here Remus," Madame Pomfrey said, she grabbed Hermione's hand. The older witch's eyes holding sorrow. " I need you to listen to me. I'll walk you through this. First a diagnostic spell. He'll most likely have nerve damage. I don't see any visual wounds. That means everything is internal. Hermione I need you to focus. He'll be okay."

Hermione looked down at him, stroking his cheek. "Just stay with me please."

"Follow my wand movements," Pomfrey said as she showed her the diagnostic spell.

Hermione cast the spell over Severus. It came back instantly, nerve damage, four fractured ribs, bruised heart, and bruised liver. She looked at Pomfrey, "What next?"

Two hours and several potions later, Severus was stable. His ribs were healing, and the bruised internal organs were on their way to functioning properly.

Hermione sighed, she was drained, and wired, and emotional. Harry had stood by her side the entire time. He'd given up and gone to sleep. Remus had watched silently, he knew his being there was enough for Hermione. Unlike Harry he had grown comfortable with his new dynamic with the young witch. She knew Harry was still unsure of how to treat another man's wife. She had changed subtilely and Harry was still learning how to process it. She didn't fault him, knowing he more than likely felt he was responsible in some way for her condition.

She rested her hip at the end of Severus' bed, she ran her hand over his arm. He was healing she could feel it, she didn't know how, but's mostly attributed it to her bonds side effects. "I'm here," she whispered, "I'll be here always. Just don't scare me like that again."

Severus shifted in his sleep, wincing some. Hermione smiled, he was reaching for something. Her. His sleeping form knew something- someone was missing. Hermione exhales before sliding into the tiny cot with her husband. She kissed his lips softly, as he pulled her tighter to him, letting out a small hum of approval.

"Mine," he murmured.

Hermione nodded, tucking her head deeper into his chest.

…

Harry woke first, the next morning. He put on his glasses, a slight panic courses through him when he didn't immediately see Hermione. He bolted upright and looked over at the bed to his left. A smile graced the young man's face. The professor was curled around Hermione. Protecting her, from the world. He'd never noticed how small Hermione was, until that very moment. How could he have missed it? What else had she given up? What else had he missed about his best friend? In that moment he vowed to make a better effort for her, and by extension Severus. Harry smiled as he watched the pair for another few moments, before summoning parchment and leaving Hermione a note. He slipped out quietly.

Hermione nuzzled deeper into Severus' chest. Half awake she ran her hand through his hair, and down his arm. He was nearly healed. The nerve damage was still there. She knew that would take longer to heal because of residual damage from previous curses. Her heart broke, this kind man had gone quite literally through hell to make the world safer, and still had more to go through before it was well and truly over.

She kissed his cheek lightly, before slipping out of his arms. Remus was still asleep a few cots down. Harry was gone, a note sitting on the table between Severus' bed and Harry's. She picked it up.

Food run, we forgot to eat last night. -H

She smiled, before looking at Severus once again. At least he was safe. For now. She thought of the prophecy once again, feeling sympathy for the seer. The very seer who had once said her heart was as shriveled as an old maids. Hermione exhaled, fate was a fickle friend, and nothing ever went according to plan.

Poppy came into the infirmary, "How did he do last night?"

"He slept the whole night. I finally caved around three am. I paced waiting for him to need something, or to end up dead. And all was well," she murmured.

"Dear girl that's only four hours," Poppy chided.

"I know. I just didn't want to not wake up. Which sounds terrible, but knowing what he does and how much"-

Poppy held up a hand to silence her, "I understand. Knowing part of our only hope lays on your table is… frightening. Knowing your actions might cause that vile creature to win." Poppy shook her head. "Say no more Hermione." She placed a hand on the young witches shoulder, "At least he has you. Take care of him dear girl." Poppy smiled slightly before busying herself with a menial task, leaving Hermione alone with her husband.

Hermione sat on the edge of his bed, playing with his dark locks. She loved his hair, it was always so soft. Nothing like the mess she often dealt with. She studied his face, often she was the one sleeping. An unguarded Severus was a sight to behold. His strong square shaped jaw, Roman nose, strong cheek bones. In another time women would have been all over him. She frowned she couldn't imagine Severus with anyone but her, he was hers in a way she never could have imagined. She belonged to him in the same way. There wasn't just a piece of her that belonged to him. It was the whole of her. Her entire being belonged to him, and him her. That absolute feeling of need, made her ache.

Her hand dropped from his face. "Please don't die on me Sev. There's still so much. And it's right here." She put her fist to her chest. "I care so much."

She placed a tender kiss to his brow. "You deserve a future, Sev." She kissed his temple. "I'm not ready to loose you."

"You won't," he growled, his voice thick from the potion caused sleep.

"You can't promise me that," she murmured, as he pulled her to him tightly.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure we come out of this alive," he said.

…

Severus was resting on the couch, while Hermione was puttering around the kitchenette in their quarters. She was focused on making tea. A blend of his own to help ease the pain from nerve damage. He watched her, she hadn't said much since he was released from Poppy's care.

She sat the tea in front of him. He grabbed her hand, "Sit…please."

She took the seat beside him, watching him curiously. He steeled himself for this conversation, "Hermione I can't promise you I won't come home in worse shape. I won't promise you that. But I do promise, we're not going to die. I'm sorry I worried you."

She kissed his knuckles, "I didn't know how much I cared. My thoughts weren't on my life Severus, but on yours. I care deeply for you. Your companionship, means the world to me."

He leaned into her, kissing her lightly. She smiled, snuggling deeper into him. She knew one thing, Severus was a man of his word. Maybe just maybe the future she wanted wasn't as far out of sight as she once believed.


End file.
